


Cute

by linefaced



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linefaced/pseuds/linefaced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written for a meme in which I was given KanNao as a pairing and "cute" as a prompt.  Kanji thinks about Naoto, and where she fits in with his obsession with cute things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

He feels a little guilty for it, but sometimes she's an extension of his obsession.

There's more to her than that, of course, there's no end to the complexities of her personality, but for Kanji, one aspect of Naoto that is and has always been there is that she's fuckin' goddamn adorable.

Maybe not when she's giving him one of her looks, the ones that make him remember her golden-eyed Shadow derisively calling him a "lizard brain". She usually gives him those when he's too clumsy, either with his hands or with his words, and he's usually feeling too guilty to think about it. But when she's smiling, or deep in thought, or puzzled, or embarrassed, it's all just... cute.

He wonders with considerable concern sometimes whether or not that's the only reason he likes her, but somewhere along the way he remembered that it didn't really matter. So what if she was cute, even when he thought she was a guy? So what if that's what made him like her? He knows now that there's more to her than that, so much more, and he loves every part of her. Even her stern, disapproving looks have some merit to them, they put him in his place faster than anyone in his life ever could, except maybe for his Ma. _Humility,_ that's the word. They give him humility; bring him back down when his head gets a little too big.

He does know that she won't stand for being called cute, though, so he settles for making a small knitted doll, complete with cap and glasses, and sets it on his shelf with a few of his other sewn and crafted prototypes. The doll-Naoto fits in nicely between the pink alligator and the first attempt at a phone strap-sized cat he'd made for Souji-senpai. Kanji stands back, admiring his handiwork, and then heads back out to the front of the shop.

The next time she comes over she spots it almost immediately with her keen detective eyes, always on the lookout for something in her atmosphere that's changed. When he isn't able to come up with a reasonable explanation for it, only a series of awkward and half-mumbled excuses, she just sighs and calls him "ridiculous", turning away to look at a new swatch of fabric they'd just gotten.

But Kanji has a keen eye for _Naoto_ too, and he knows, especially after he catches her surreptitiously taking a photo of the doll on the shelf with her cell phone, that "ridiculous" means she's flattered.


End file.
